Soaring Sea Fluttering Flock
by TheMuseNamedPancake
Summary: Percy Jackson was kidnapped at birth by Itex and sent to the school. Follow Percy, Max and the flock as they fight off monsters,Erasers,and evil scientest and as Percy finds out who his dad really is. And lets not forget Annabeth and the rest of the gang!
1. To Brake a Mother's Heart

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything PJO or MR related, if I did I would use them to take over the world! MUWAHAHAHAHA!**

**Percy: Kronos already tried that.**

**Max: So did the director!**

**Me: AH! Spoilers! THAT DIDN'T HAPPEN YET! What are you two doing out of the story anyways?**

**Percy: We're too awesome to be in this story right now**

**Me: GET BACK IN THE STORY! *slap***

**Percy: OWW!**

**Max: Hehehe**

**Me: OH! P.S. All flames will be given to Lady Hestia to tend her flames, and we can make marshmallows with those flames. Oh man those will be like, like uber marshmallows and magic too, so delicious. Oh um, story, yeah, read on and...stuff**

* * *

_**Lenox Hill Hospital**_

_**OH-Seven-Hundred (7:00am)**_

"Come on Ms. Jackson, just push a little harder." said the obstetrician to the 29 year old Sally Jackson.

Ms. Jackson screamed and screeched as she pushed harder. "I can see the head" said the doctor. With a couple of more minutes of screams, pushes, and a few "Colorful as a Double Rainbow" words. A popping noise was heard and the doctor finally said, "It's a boy!"

Sally, who was panting, gave a small smile. "He's going to have a full head of black hair and wonderful green eyes when he grows up, their blue right now but when he grows up their going to be green. You can tell if you look right in the Iris." the doctor explained to Sally while he gave her the baby.

Her smile widened as she saw the little specks of green in the cute shining eyes of his, which showed happiness and confusion. "Now if you please sign this paper," said the doctor handing the new mother a clipboard with a contract and a pen attached. "I will run some test on..." he trailed off.

"Peruses," Sally said, looking lovingly into her baby's eyes how any mom would. "I'm going to name him Peruses, after the best Greek hero there is." she said to the doctor. She looked back at her child. "Yes, yes, yes, you're going to be mommy's little hero aren't cha'? The best there is. Better than all the heroes. Mmmm Hmm" she cooed. She took the pen and signed her _Samantha Jackson _above the dotted line _without _looking_._

The obstetrician took little baby Percy and started walking away through double doors. The baby started crying once he was taken away from his mother's care into the cold hands of the doctor.

Sally smiled a sad smile while the doctor smiled a wicked one, back turned to Sally. "Itex is going to have fun with you." the doctor said once he was outside the door. He made a turn and met a pretty young brunette with her hair in a bun, glasses, and a white lab coat.

"This is the child of God?" she asked.

"No, not God, a Greek god. Weren't you listening to the presentation?" he asked. "This one is supposed to be the first child of Poseidon in over maybe, 60 years or so. We've been researching all about demigods for the past ten years newbie. You will _not_ be a part of the subject 5 project if you can't keep up. This,-" he held up the baby. "Is our ticket to a whole new world. If we do this thing right, we can ensure that the **(Spoiler!) **By-Half Plan will work, with both subject 5 and **(Spoiler!)** Dr. Martinez's child." he said, a somewhat evil glint was in his eyes while he looked at 'subject 5'.

"I want you to take subject 5 and take it as far away from New York as possible." the doctor said in a stern voice handing the young lady the child.

"How about the School in California? That's as far away from New York you can get, it has to stay in America since it's a new born." the lady said to the doctor.

"Take it to the one in Death Valley." he said. "I'll make something up for Ms. Jackson. Here are its papers and the contract." said the doctor. Handing the young lady a few papers and a clipboard. The young woman nodded and went out the hospital's exit.

The doctor put on his 'depressed' face and walked down the hall, and opened the door to the operation room.

* * *

I make chapter longer because it has not yet exceeded 1,000 words. READ ON! ;D

* * *

Sally frowned when the doctor came in. Where was her child? She noticed the doctor's expression and her eyes grew big. _Please, please let my baby be okay. He was just born, Poseidon forbid Zeus found out about him already._

Sally held her breath and the doctor sat down on the bed.

"Ms. Jackson, I'm sorry to tell you this but-" the doctor looked down and hesitated. "The baby, he's going to be kept in neo-natal. He will have to stay in the hospital for the first three weeks or so." he told her.

Sally started sniffling, "Why?" she asked.

"He's having heart problems, we have him in with the professionals who have been dealing with this kind of stuff for years, don't worry Ms. Jackson." the doctor said.

"My poor baby," Sally said, tears streaking down her face.

"I'm sincerely sorry Ms. Jackson, you should go home, and if anything happens I promise you that I will call." he said.

"No, I won't leave my baby." she whispered.

"Please Ms. Jackson; it would only make it worst if you stayed. Your bill would rise, and if the baby is to… pass away, it will only make you feel worst that you were there and couldn't do a thing about it."

"No. No you're wrong. He will live."

The doctor brought over a wheel chair that was in the corner and patted the seat. "Don't worry Ms. Jackson, if anything at all happens, even if the baby sneezes, I swear, I will call you."

Reluctant and and hesitant, Sally took a seat in the wheel chair and the doctor started to wheel her out of the door.

* * *

**I know, it's crabby-ish. BUT! It's over 1,ooo words so I'm satisfied. I know, I know, Sally would never give up that easy but she has to cuz' my laptop is over-heating, and if you didn't know, this is a PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPIANS X MAXIMUM RIDE CROSSOVER, you didn't? Well ya' do now ;). **


	2. To Steal a Child of the Sea

**Disclaimer: Who am I? I am Pancake. Who is my co-authour? IamWafflesHearMeRawr. Who are we? We are the Muses. We own only our hands**

**Waffles: And our awesome ideas, and our breakfast food related names, and-**

**Pancake: WAFFLES! I was trying to be dramatic!**

**Waffles: *whisper* screw you**

**Pancake: What was that!**

**Waffles: Nothing! Nothing!**

**Pancake: Which is exactly what we own.**

**Waffles: Except our hands, our ideas, our-**

**Pancake: WAFFLES! **

**Waffles: Hmmpf! Anyway, this chapter is longer and may or may not be Grammar-tastic. Percy won't immediately get his wings yet. Not in this chappie anyway, he has to grow up a bit first.**

_**Manhattan, Upper East Side**_

_**Twenty-Two Hundred (11:00am)**_

Ms. Jackson was in her apartment, weeping silently. She was thinking the worst could have happened to her baby, he could die…and that would leave her all by herself with no one.

Well, Gabe was there but he was busy playing poker with his buddies. She married him to for her baby a month ago in hope that his smell will mask Percy's scent.

The only thing she had and loved right now was her baby, the most precious thing she had ever laid eyes on and then, he was ripped away from her because he was having heart problems.

_It's okay_, she told herself. _Just wait a few weeks, he'll be back._ She would just have to wait until the doctor called. She sat on the couch and waited by her phone.

Little did she know, she was waiting for the phone call that would never come.

_Meanwhile…_

A young women was holding a baby as if it was hers and she walked down the roads of New York. Past many attractions; like the Whitney Museum of American Art, the Statue of Liberty, even the Empire State building (not particularly in that order) where she saw what looked twelve year old girl with auburn hair anda twenty year old boy with sandy blonde hair wearing a shirt saying, "I can't hear you over the soundof how EPIC I am." which seemed kind of immature for a guy of that age. The reason they caught her eye was because that they seemed to be glowing faintly.

She didn't know exactly why those people were glowing or if weird stuff like that was normal in New York.

She scurried along the streets of New York until she could no longer see the Empire State building and went into a store and brought a blanket to hold Subject Five in.

She paid with her credit card and signed _Elizabeth Harts. _Elizabeth checked out her tickets and went to the train station address on it. Why a train to California, she will never know. At the station, she met two Erasers. They look like supermodels. They even had an angelic voice, but underneath all of that beauty was a vicious wolf creature. I guess you can say; they're werewolves just without the whole moon thing.

Anyway the Erasers were in normal supermodel form. Two boys. **(1)**They were guarding Elizabeth and the baby and got on a special Itexicon train that would take Elizabeth and the Erasers across the country in roughly 5 hours, you're probably thinking impossible but you have never been a special scientist working for a multi-million dollar company. Long story short, they have really fast trains.

_5 Hours Later__**(4:00pm)**_

Elizabeth's POV

After the long train ride I was finally off and in Death Valley, California. The Erasers left and I started heading towards The School. The School wasn't that far ahead. After a few miles I was there. I'll spear you the details about describing it and such and I walked in through the silver door.

I beamed as I was greeted and congratulated by my fellow scientist on bringing Subject 5 here, and so quickly too. I went into what I think was the meeting room (not too sure, me being new and all).

Inside was another lady that I personally think was short for her age. She had brown hair and brown eyes. She was the leader of the By-Half Plan, she was, the Director. **(2)**I walked over the circular table that had a big rectangular-ish thing in the middle covered with a tarp. I sat down in the one open seat out of the ten (The others had the Director and eight scientist in them).

"Welcome fellow scientist to The Subject Five project, this thing that Ms. Harts is holding will open up a whole new world for us. According to what we have researched, most of us are what this other hidden world would call us, 'Clear Sighted Mortals'; lucky us." The Director smiled and continued.

"Everyone here has been informed that Subject Five is souppably **(Spelling?) **a child of Poseidon. If that is so, our research shows that it can make natural disasters that are occurred by water, it can also heal itself inside the water as well as increase its strength. It is rumored that it can talk to sea animals none will harm it. It can also talk to equine and breath under-water. Make earthquakes, and so much more." She said.

"It can do just about anything but fly can't it?" asked one of the Direscientist.

"Yes, but we will get to that later. We are here to run a test on it." Thector said, she pulled the tarp from the rectangular thing and inside was one big fish tank swarmed with piranhas.

I gasped, they were going to put Subject Five in there? THE Subject Five in a death trap? It's just going to die and than we will never be able to finish the By-Half Plan.

"Director, what if it dies in there?" a scientist said, voicing my thoughts.

"If it dies then it is not the off-spring of the Greek sea god. Now Elizabeth, hand me Subject 5." The Director said.

I gave it to her and she pulled out a small pocket knife and slit Subject 5's arm and it started wailing, the Director just rolled her eyes. She quickly plopped it inside the piranha tank and the vicious fish swarmed Subject Five. I could see that the cut on it's arm had started to fade in only secondes, and Subject Five was…giggling?

The Director smiled. "It is truly the child of the sea god."

She pushed a button on the side of the tank and the water started draining out. Soon it was all gone and the piranhas were flipping around and gasping for water. The subject started sniffling. Why? I have no idea. About four minutes or so later the fish all died and the Director removed Subject Five who was completely dry.

"Mr. Simmons and Ms. Harts, take Subject Five to the experimenting room 865. Mr. Johns and Mr. Batchelder, go with them and insert the Avian Deoxyribonucleic Acid (DNA) into it."

We all nodded simultaneously, which I found kind of weird and a little disturbing. The Director gave me Subject Five and me and the others headed out the door while the Director explained to the rest why she wanted to put Avian DNA into Subject Five.

_864 rooms later…_

We were in the experimenting room. Mr. Johns patted a table that held test tubes and containers and a whole bunch of other science lab worthy stuff.

I put Subject Five on the table. I held out it's left arm while Mr. Simmons held the right one.

Mr. Johns and Mr. Batchelder were turning on machines, taking stuff out of boxes and prepping needles.

Finally, after everything was set up, Mr. Batchelder put a needle into Subject Five's left arm and pushed and pressed something then blood started coming from it's arm into the needle.

Subject Five started crying, and it cried even harder when Mr. Batchelder started to slide the needle out. He put the blood into a container with a small label saying 'D_g .S-5'**(3)**

Next. Mr. Johns came and inserted a white needle into Subject 5's other arm and it started wailing so loud it could have been heard miles away. It soon started shrieking. Some of the glasses and test tubes started to shudder but Mr. Simmons muffled the sound by holding it's nose.**(4)**

It's cries just became struggled gasps as Mr. Johns inserted the rest of the Avian DNA into it. Then he quickly withdrew the needle and threw it in the trash.

"Now you see Edward(Simmons) and Elizabeth, one of the best time to alter a subject's DNA is either before birth or within 24 hours after it. We made excellent time with only 10 hours. Mr. Batchelder, would you please move Subjects 1,2, and 3 into the Lucky Dog Uptown Wielded Wire Dog Kennel?"**(5)  
**Mr. Johns asked.

"Yes, sir" Mr. Batchelder replied, and went out the door.

For the next half-an-hour Mr. Johns explained to us about this so called 'Hidden Demigod World' and what we need to know about it, with Subject Five silent in the background, slowly drifting off to sleep.

Thank God! Or, gods maybe? Let's just say goodness, so Thank GOODNESS! (Yeah, that's better) Mr. Batchelder came back.

He lead me and Mr. Simmons into the room with Subjects 1,2, and 3. Subject 4 was currently in another room. I opened the large cage door and put Subject Five in the cage, putting it on the floor of the cage.

If these experiments had any sense at all they would be able to take care of the little one until it can walk. By then, Subject 5 will be two and the other subjects will be 5. When that happens we can separate the cages again.

Subject One was trying to edge its way out of the cage and I quickly pulled out my emergency paralyzing needle, grabbed it's arm, and attempted to paralyze Subject One until Subject Two bit me. **(6)**It BIT me! I slapped it away and stuck the needle into it instead of Subject One and quickly dashed out of the cage.

Just about the same time I locked the cage door, Mr. Johns came in with Subject 4. Subject four was an African-American girl with a little blotch of fizzy brown hair right on the top of her head.

He offered to give it to me but I quickly shook my head 'no' and glared at Subject Two. That little brat… I was NOT going back in that cage again today, even if it's paralyzed.

I huffed and walked out the door, arms crossed, head held high, shoulders squared. I wasn't going to let some stupid freak/mistake spoil _my_ day.

_I_ had found Subject Five, _I _had ensured the By-Half Plan, and today; I just became part of the biggest, most important experiment in Itex.

**Waffles: OHH MY GOSH! I CAN'T believe you didn't put the name of the first book!**

**Pancake: The Angel Experiment?**

**Waffles: No, DUH! That would have been a perfect ending, I mean, _hello? _The whole experiment is called The Angle Experiment! Its the title of the book.**

**Pancake: But thats so cliche...ANYWAY, Heres what the numbers randomly placed in the story meant:**

**(1)Imagine Tyler Lautner and Kellan Lutz**

**(2)A/N: This might not be what shes described to look like but I searched the Internet andcouldn't find her, plus, my book is ALL THE WAY across the room, so…yeah…**

**(3)A/N: Translation: Demigod # of Big 3-Number Two [Poseidon is the 2****nd**** oldest Big Three god]. Percy Jackson. Subject 5.**

**(4)If you hold a baby's nose it can't cry because it sucks in air through it while exhaling it in a wail.**

**(5) A real dog kennel at PetSmart, its kinda big: Dimensions: 8'L x 4'W x 6'H Weight: 92 lbs. Google it if you want to know what it looks like.**

**(6) If you didn't already get it, Subject One is Max, Subject Two is Fang, Subject 3 is Iggy, Subject 4 is Nudge, and Subject 5 is Percy.**


	3. To Fall In Love Again

**Disclaimer: Pancake: Hey ppls, APPARENTLY we don't own PJO or MR**

**Waffles: *sniffle* It's a sad, sad day when kids can't own amazing stories**

**Pancake: You said it, *sigh* well adlest were not old dudes with all our hair falling out ;)**

**Waffles: I would probably make a sexy guy…**

**Pancake: What?**

**Waffles: Uh, NOTHING! Where were we? Oh yeah, depression…DO IT FOR THE CHILDREN!**

**Pancake: You're the weirdest person I know**

**Waffles: AWWW! Thankyou! :D * hugs pancake***

**

* * *

**

(Short but important filler chapter, just some points we needed to get across.)

**(6:35am) Two weeks after Percy's Birth**

Sally Jackson was still by the phone. Never leaving it unless it was to buy some food, getting Gabe an occasional beer, or needing to use the bathroom. Whenever a friend called, she would quickly end in conversation in hopes that it would bring the doctor's call closer.

Finally, the phone rang. Sally was ecstatic to see that the caller I.D. said Lenox Hill Hospital. She quickly picked up the phone with a huge smile plastered on her face and answered, "Hello!"

"Hello, Mr. or Mrs._ Jackson._"

It was just a recording, but that's okay, as long as her baby can come home.

"This is _Lenox Hill Hospital,_ here to inform you that our paintent, _Peruses Jackson-"_

Sally quickly made a small gasp and her eyes became wide with a smile on her face. _Here it comes..._ she thought anxiously.

"- has been recently deceased." Sally let out a raggedy breath and a pathetic whimper while tears started to form in her eyes as she registered what was just said. Her smile dropped and she was about to set the the phone down, but there was more.

"Your current husband, _Gabriel Ugliano, _has given us permission to use the deceased infant for Stem Cell research. A check of $25,000 dollars will be sent to him in his honor. Good-bye." The call ended.

Sally chocked on sobs. She could hardly breathe. She breathed in deeply, and then exhaled. She hung up the phone, and started crying. She cried for hours; she cried until her bloodshot eyes started burning, until every last eye- lash had was drenched in wetness, her mouth was full of the taste of salt from her tears.

She was shivering uncontrollably. The father needed to know about the death of his son. She slowly picked up a pen off the shelf and tore a piece of scrap paper out of a notebook.

She wrote a letter describing what had happened. She found an envelope and put the letter in.

Slowly, she got up off the couch. She pulled up the cushion and took a shiny gold coin from underneath.

She put the envelope on the table and put the coin on top. _Poof_. The letter disappeared in a puff of green and yellow smoke.

The next day, the sea was never the same for a long time. The ocean no longer lapped happily along the beach, the natural sea disasters seemed to be getting worst. It seemed as the ocean was mourning.

Also, the next day a man named by the name of Gabe died from drinking boiling water. It went down his sarcophagus scorching hot and ruined his stomach organs. He died slowly and painfully. There was no funeral…

On the bright side, the sun was shining and the wind blew in a soft breeze that gently swayed the flowers on the ground. White clouds decorated the summer sky. The birds flew happily as the gentle breeze carried them to their destinations; and not a single airplane crashed that day.

* * *

**Please raise your hand if you knew that last part meant Zeus found out about the death of his brother's son, and was very happy about it.**

* * *

**10 Months Later **

**Manhattan, NY (No, I will not be doing the time anymore. Its getting anoyying)**

"Paul," Sally called out into her house. "Dinner's ready!"

A man with salt and pepper hair, fine eyes, and a big smile came into the kitchen.

"Hey honey," he greeted her with a quick peck on the lips. "What's for dinner?" he asked.

"We're having meatloaf." She answered.

"You make the best meatloaf in the world." He said. "Be right back." Paul quickly ran into a closet and brung out two candles. He came out, closed the door, and put on some nice music.

He came back in the kitchen to see Sally sitting at the table, waiting for him. "Paul, what's all this?" she asked.

"A special treat, for my special lady." He said. He lit the candles and sat down. After a semi-romantic dinner, Paul got up and knelt next to Sally.

The radio station started to play Bruno Mars' _Just the way you are_

"Oh, Paul, this is my favorite song" Sally said dreamily.

"Sally." Paul said, taking her hand in his. "These have been the best ten months of my life. I love you, I will always love you, and I know you love me. I want to be with you forever, until we grow old. I want to have kids with you Sal." He got down on one knee by Sally's chair and reached for his pocket, pulling out a small black velvet box.

"Samantha Jackson, will you…" he opened the box, revealing a gold ring, with four rows of diamonds leading to an even bigger diamond. "…marry me?"

Sally gasped. "Oh my goodness Paul," she said, tears of joy starting to come to her eyes. "Yes, yes a million times yes!"

"Oh Sally, you've made me the happiest man alive." Paul slipped the ring on Sally's finger and they hugged.

"You made me the happiest woman alive." She said. "Oh my gosh, Paul, we're going to have to plan the wedding, and the cake, and the bride's maid, Oh I can call my friend Jessica!"

Paul laughed. "We can do all of that, if we can do it in a month, then we can have the wedding on the 4th of July." He told her.

"Oh, Paul that would be perfect!" she exclaimed. They kissed and snuggled each other, giving each other ideas about how the wedding would go.

**Pancake: I made this a K.I.S.S chapter. (Keep It Simple Sweetie). It's a nice sorta fluffy chapter. A Pally chapter :) I just need Paul and Sally to get married.**

**Waffles: SPOILER! WE ALREADY HAVE THE OTHER CHAPPIE HALF-WRITTEN :D**

**Pancake: *sigh * Thank you, Waffles-**

**Waffles: You're Welcome :)**

**Pancake: …anyway…We also need some wing suggestions for Percy. **

**Waffles: We looked through like, 52 different species of birds out of all 924, so if you guys have any ideas plz tell us in the review. **

**Pancake: So if you have a realistic wing idea that just screams PERCY! Tell us in the reviews plz! **

**Waffles: Don't worry, next chappie is gonna be longer, and I sorta lost the 1st book for MR so ima go look 4 it.**


	4. To Take What is Rightfully Ours

A man about twenty feet tall was sitting on a black throne. He had deathly pale skin and shoulder length black hair. His eyes were a deep abyss of darkness. His robe was covered with faces of ghost and skeleton which seemed to be stitched into it. The man was talking to three hideous monsters. They had grey leathery wings, and large fangs and claws. They were standing before the man in V-formation. The one in front was currently addressing the twenty foot man; she seemed to be the leader of the creatures.

"Are you sure Alecto?" the man said, addressing the she-demon.

"Yes, my lord." She said. "I sensed a demigod there; he possessed a strong scent of the sea. It appears that your brother has once again broken his oath."

"I must say, I am very surprised with Poseidon. I did not expect him to have another son. Especially since his last one did not make it."

"Lord, Hades; where is the dead child of Poseidon anyway? I have not seen him in the underworld." Asked the creature on the left of Alecto.

"Of course not Tisiphone. Any dead child under a year of age is sent right back to the mortal world as someone else's child. It is the way it is, those young ones never make it to the underworld. Besides, I wouldn't tolerate infants. The children and adults that come here on a daily basis is enough." Explained the god of the underworld.

"Yes, my lord." Said Tisiphone, with a slight bow of the head.

"Alecto; where, again, did you say this child of Poseidon was?"

"He lives upon a high, steep mountain in Colorado. The location seems to be a good place to spot approaching danger, and it appears that there are mortals protecting him, sire. Poseidon must have hidden his new son there." She said.

"Understandable." He replied. Hades' face suddenly got a dark shadow. "Alecto, Megaera, Tisiphone; bring the boy to me, to my throne room so I can receive my weapon. I refuse to let a son of my retched brother posses such a powerful item as my helm of darkness.

"Yes, my lord." They replied simultaneously, they jumped up in the air and started flapping their leathery wings and arose kept flying at a very fast speed until they reached the surface of the underworld.

As soon as the monsters touched the surface, they combusted into a green fire and entered the mortal world.

**Maximum Ride; The Angel Experiment. Percy Jackson; The Lightning Thief. **

**Let the Story Begin.**

**Percy's POV**

"Perce, Perce wake up!" somebody was shaking me.

Alright, now you probably don't know who I am, so allow me to introduce myself. I'm Percy, Percy Ride. I know, I know, I have a weird name. Well you haven't been raised by evil scientist ever since you could remember, where the only name you we're called by was a number, so you we're forced to find a name for yourself; now have you?

Wait…you might not know what I'm talking about. Let's start from the beginning.

I was born somewhere. Either a hospital or a lab (I'll explain the lab part later) then, according to Max, the girl with brown hair and eyes currently trying to wake me up, I was brought to an oversized dog cage as a newborn. Then, I was raised there since than. When I was old enough to have memories, the only thing I would remember was being tested on. It felt like being a lab rat to The Whitecoats, evil scientist who enjoy injecting stuff into defenseless kid. They made us run mazes with traps, hook us up to a variety of machines, locked us up in cages, and make us drink puke-flavored viruses to see how we would react to them. Yeah, bundles of fun.

One day, during an exercise course when we were testing out wings. Yes _wings_ one of The School's many experiments on us. Anyway, we needed to exercise our wings once a month and it was that time again. A Whitecoat named Jeb felt sorry for us. He set us free during that flying exercise and he left the school to help lead us to safety which is the house I'm in now and have been in for 4 years. It's built on a steep cliff somewhere in a classified area.

Now you might have been thinking who are _us_ and _we_? We call ourselves The Flock. As long as no one knows who we are, who we _really_ are, we can live to see another day. Let me introduce the flock, I'll start with the youngest chick. (Get it? Flock, birds, chick, she's a girl?...No?)

Angel, the cute one. She's an adorable little six year old girl with blonde hair and blue eyes. She has pure white wings that fit her name perfectly. She can also read your minds, so keep embarrassing thoughts out of your head, and if you're an evil scientist working for The School, heads up, she'll be the first to know.

Now for Gazzy, he's the seconded youngest member. He has blue eyes and blonde hair like Angel. He's eight years old and has the wings of a mocking bird. Don't know what that looks like? Google it. Gazzy can mimic voices and stuff, and he knows how to let one rip. (Not something you wanna be in a few miles of).

Now its time for Nudge, she's the 3rd youngest member of the flock at 11 years old. She has chocolate brown skin (not made of actual chocolate. Do not, under any circumstances, bite. You _will_ regret it) and curly, bouncy, brown hair. She talks so much some times I just wanna pull my hair out. We nick named her The Nudge Channel because of that. All Nudge, all the time. Mute button not included. Nudge has brown wings that go great on her. She also has the ability to hack anything with a computer in it. Which is _very_ useful.

Now for me, the 4th oldest 4th youngest in the group so I'm like the middle child. I'm 11 like Nudge too but I'm older, actually, I'm not sure. I could be younger…nah I'm older. I have black hair and green eyes. You can call me Percy. I got my name from a dream. You see, in this dream a pretty woman with brown hair and blue eyes said "I'm going to name him Perseus". It was the only thing I had, so I had to work with it. I didn't really like the name so I shortened it to Percy. My wings are black with a blue-ish tint that makes it look shiny; and I, like the rest of the flock, have another power. I can get energy boost from water. That's about it I think.

Now for Iggy, he's the 3rd oldest of the older kids. He's 14 like Max and Fang but a few months younger. He has blonde hair and light blue eyes. Iggy's blind because one of the Whitecoats messed up his eyes trying to give him night vision. Don't let the fact that he's blind fool you. He has hightened senses and stuff so he can know where you are.

Fang, he's the oldest boy in the flock. He has hair as black as midnight, just like his wings (His wings, are so black that they're almost dark purple… or maybe they're so purple, they look black.). Hes kinda dark and mysterious, but don't let that fool you. I've seen him read bedtime stories to Angel. Hes like a boiled egg. Hard on the outside, but soft and delicious on the inside. (Don't try to eat him either.)

Finally, Max. She's the toughest girl I know. Okay, I know 3 girls, but you know what I mean. She has brown hair and brown eyes like I mentioned before. She has pale tan wings with white streaks and brown spots. Max is the leader. She's the best one ever, she's like my idol. She named herself Maximum Ride after Sally Ride, the first female in space. She's like, the oldest of us, so our last names are automatically Ride.

Angel Ride, Gazzy Ride, Nudge Ride, Percy Ride, Iggy Ride, Fang Ride, Maximum Ride.

Yup, that's our flock. Now back to the story.

Max was shaking me and calling me name, "Perce, Perce! Wake up." I moaned and turned over. The shaking stopped and she said, "Iggy's making chocolate waffles." I bolted up. "Waffles?" I asked. Iggy makes the best everything, it's so good. You should try it sometime. You know, if you ever get captured by the school, get Avian DNA inserted to you, you're invited to flap your way over to our house.

Max smiled and ruffled my hair. "Why don't you go downstairs and see." She told me. I yawned, got up and went to the bathroom. I brushed my teeth and washed my face. I tried to comb my messy hair but the comb got stuck in my head. Oh well, so much for that.

I stumbled out of the bathroom, still a little drowsy and came down stairs to the breakfast table. I crossed my arms and glared at Max. Iggy wasn't even here yet, and there wasn't a single chocolate chip waffle on the table. Gazzy came in a few seconded later and slumped down in his seat.

"Morning Gazzy." Max said.

"Mornin' Gas man." I greeted him.

"What's for breakfast?" he asked.

"Um, it's a surprise." She said.

"The surprise is, Max's cooking." I mumbled to myself under my breath, Gasman stifled a laugh.

"I'll pour the juice." Gazzy offered. Max smiled. Gazzy started to pour seven cups of juice when Iggy came in and I smiled, he'd save us from having to keep down whatever 'food' Max was trying to whip up. I'm sorry but she just can't cook.

"I'll set the table." I offered, than went to the cabinet and grabbed a handful of plates.

Iggy closed his eyes and fell to the couch with perfect aim, despite being blind.

"Hey, Ig, rise and shine." Max said.

"Bite me." Iggy replied. I decided not to say Good Morning to Mr. Grumpy.

"Fine, miss breakfast." She told him. She opened the fridge and Fang drifted in the kitchen coming behind Max, he gave me and Gazzy the 'be quiet' finger to mouth sign and we nodded and held in smiles trying to look all serious and stuff.

After I had positioned enough plates on the table, and started brining the cups of juice Gazzy poured, Fang was right behind Max. Max tensed and turned around, an annoyed look on her face.

"Will you quit that?" she demanded/asked.

"Quit what? Breathing?" I let out a small chuckle. Max rolled her eyes.

"You know what I mean." She said.

Iggy got up with a grunt. "I'll make some eggs"

"Thank goodness." I said, as I ruffled through the drawer, grabbing some forks and knives. Max glanced at me. "Fang, why don't you help Percy set the table? I'll go get Nudge and Angel." With that, she went upstairs.

Fang and arranged the forks and knives and I got the napkins and maple syrup (can't have eggs without syrup, now can we?). About 30 minutes later we were all sitting down at the table eating eggs when Angel announced, "I want to go pick some strawberries today." She picked up a fork full of eggs. "They're ripe now." She confirmed stuffing the eggs in her mouth.

"Okay, Angel. I'll go with you." Said The Gasman, he and Angel are the only blood related siblings here. He let one rip and giggled.

"Oh my gosh!" I held in my breath and squeezed my eyes shut.

"Oh, jeez, Gazzy." Max exclaimed disapprovingly.

"Gas…mask" Iggy chocked out.

"I'm _done._" Fang said, pushing his plate away.

"Sorry." Gazzy said but continued eating.

"Yeah, Angel. I think the _fresh air_ will do us all good. I'll go too." Said Nudge.

"We'll all go," Max agreed.

It was a clear, cloudless, May day outside. I had a bucket to put my strawberries in because 'baskets aren't for boys' Angel had pointed out to me when I tried to take the last basket to use for my strawberries.

Max and Angel were talking about cake. I drifted off a little further in the strawberry patch. The best strawberries always seemed to grow further away from the house. The others were closer together because they were having a conversation.

I wasn't really paying attention until Max shouted, "Oh, thank you! Okay, I'm not a fabulous cook. But I can still kick your butt, and don't forget it!" Iggy started laughing, holding his hands in denial. I looked at Gazzy who had a mischievous look on his face and smirked.

"Was that _you?"_ Max accused. He grinned and shrugged. I told you he can mimic voices.

Suddenly, Angel froze and screamed. We all spun around to her to see what was wrong and a second later, men with wolf muzzles, huge fang-like canine teeth, and reddish eyes fell from the sky like rain.

I started sprinting over to the others.

I ran a few feet before I was close enough to reach an Eraser; right now there was no time to think. Just attack.

I tensed my legs and jumped at one of the two Erasers who were fighting Gazzy. What kind of horrible people, or experiments I should say, would gang up on a little 8 year old?

I jumped on the Eraser's back and grabbed his fur and held tight to him. He snarled, and slammed himself to the ground on him back sandwiching me between him and the grass. It felt like somebody pushed a full sized steel refrigerator on me.

I yelped in pain and unclenched my hands from the Eraser's fur. He swerved around and delivered a round house kick making my head jerk to the side, than went back to Gazzy. Another Eraser tried to sneak up on me from behind and steal a swipe at my head but I ducked, turned around, and swept my foot making him fall on his arse. Then I jumped on him, getting into a straddling position and clamped my hands on his ears making them pop. His hands flew to his ears and he screamed in agony as blood started leaking from them.

Than, one Eraser grabbed me from behind and threw me hard the opposite way. I landed in a strawberry bush, submerged in tasty the goodness. The Eraser spun on its heel and licked its lips.

"Good enough to eat." It snarled than launched. I would have been Doggie-Chow if it weren't for Iggy who tackled the Eraser out of the air. Ig quickly snapped out his wings, grabbed the Eraser by its torso and dragged it towards the cliff and pushed it down, then closed his wings, and ran back into the fight. But, not before warning me to be more careful as he passed by.

I saw an Eraser knock Nudge out cold with a tree branch, swinging it as if he were hitting a homer. I ran to it, jumped as high as I could, and delivered a flying kick, my foot landing on its spine. The Eraser fell face first into the dirt. I grabbed the hair on it's head with both hands and started repeatedly hitting it's face on the ground before connecting my fist with it's skull a couple of times, eventually making it lose conscious.

Only a few seconds later, I heard a shriek and a high pitch voice yell, "Max!"

I quickly snapped my head in the direction of the sound, even if I _wasn't_ Max. It didn't matter; someone was in trouble and needed help.

I jumped up to my legs and stared in awe. There was a huge, oversized Mega Eraser pinning Max down, Nudge and Gazzy we're knocked out. Iggy and Fang both had their own horde of Erasers surrounding them, and Angel was no where to be seen.

Well, I sorta heard her high pitched screams that are nearly impossible to ignore but I didn't exactly _see_ her because she was stuffed in a potato that was moving widely around. I looked towards Max had a strong feeling that I wouldn't be able to help her. I really _really_ wanted to, but I knew she would be okay. Max was strong, she could handle anything. I needed to save Angel.

I ran as fast as my legs could carry me, and tackled the Eraser holding Angel's sack. It fell to the ground, and Angel let out an "Oof." Then I turned around to see if I could help anyone else, and slamed right into another Eraser. I slowly stepped back. It was that Mega-Eraser that pinned Max a few minutes ago.

I quickly started to back up several paces. Maybe I could lead him off the cliff and make him fall I looked behind me and saw the house. The cliff was on the other side…

I would have to get around the Eraser, run towards the cliff, and fly off, than come back. I looked past the Eraser and saw that Max was knocked out too. Fang and Iggy we're still fighting off a whole group of Erasers that ganged up on them, and Angel was taking down Erasers from the group by sneaking up on them and used some type of move to knock them out, so I was alone with this thing. I quickly dashed sideways, than towards the cliff. I looked back to see the Eraser charging at me. I jumped off the cliff, got into dive position, and started falling towards the ground; after forcing myself to count to ten Mississippi, I unfurled my wings just before I could become the world's first avian-kid hybrid pancake and swooped upward.

To my horror, my plan didn't work. The Eraser had stopped at the cliff, which is probably something I should have considered it might do. I flapped as fast as I could towards the Eraser and flew over it, than kicked it. It stumbled, than fell over the cliff but grabbed the ledge. I should have just ended it for that Eraser right than and there, but something wouldn't let me. I just _couldn't_. This wolf-human thing probably used to be a little boy or girl probably younger than Angel. My stomach twisted in knots as I even _considered_ stepping on its hand and making it fall. I folded my wings and dropped back on the ground, than ran towards Fang and Iggy who we're huffing and puffing like they'd just finish a million meter dash. Then, something occurred to me.

"Where's Angel?" I asked.

**A/N: Sorry about deleting all of the previous chapters, but I needed to redo them from here because I was stuck and my writer's block wouldn't go away; so I got this other idea but it wouldn't go with the chapters I had already had, so I had to rewrite it.**

**Now that this chapter is done, I promised my next door neighbor's son I would play Call of Duty with him. (And if your wondering why I'm not in school on Friday at 10:00 am, I didn't skip school and I'm not sick, and neither did/is my neighbor's son. It's a Jewish holidays. [HORRAY RELIGIOUS HOLIDAYS! :D])**

**I'll get back to writing the next chapter after the game, so tootles!**

**~TheMuseNamedPancake**


	5. To Foreshadow Events of the Future

**Percy's POV**

A few minutes had passed by the time I helped Iggy and Fang bring in the others who we're knocked unconscious. Of course they we're awake _now_, though. I was wrapping up a deep gash Gazzy got with bandages.

Max, who was sitting on the kitchen chair where Angel's plate of unfinished eggs was in front of, drew a ragged breath then started talking.

"We need to save Angel." She said. We all silently agreed.

"I'll go." Gazzy volunteered. This is his sister we're talking about, so no doubt he felt like an overprotective big brother; especially in this situation.

"I'll go too." I offered, supporting Gazzy and Max.

"Me three."

"Me four"

Fang nodded in agreement.

"We'll all go." Nudge suggested.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Hang on guys; I don't think that that would be such a great idea."

"Why not?" Gazzy asked, frowning. Probably afraid that Max would make him stay.

"Too many eggs spoil the recipe, ya' know? Some of us should go, and some of us should stay and watch the house." Max explained. "So who wants to come?"

We all raised our hands. Max sighed.

"Alright, uh, Fang, Nudge, and I will go?" she said unsurely.

"What? No! I wanna come!" exclaimed Gazzy.

"Gazzy-" Max tried to explain but Gasman cut her off.

"That's _my_ little sister, Max! I have to help save her." He said. "Please."

"Oh Gazzy… I'm sorry, but; I can't. We already lost Angel. I don't want to lose you too." Max responded. "Please_,_ I don't want to risk any of your lives. I want to take as little people as possible.

**Max's POV**

I couldn't let them go. I just couldn't. I couldn't take Gazzy, because he's too young. I couldn't take Iggy because he was… well, _blind._ I couldn't take Percy because he was sort of immature. I would never tell them that though. I mean, _ignorance is bliss_, right? Not that they're ignorant. Oh, you know what? Forget it. I just want them to be safe and I'm afraid if they come they might be in danger, alright?

"Please guys. Stay for me? For Angel?" I pleaded.

Alright I know what you're thinking. "What? Maximum Ride never begs anyone for anything!"

Well, Maximum Ride doesn't want any one of what's left in the Flock to be taken by Wolf-Humans hybrids, so a little pleading from Maximum Ride isn't such a big thing if it means Maximum Ride's family will stay safe.

Now, Maximum Ride will stop speaking in third person, because it's starting to get weird for Maximum Ride.

After a few more minutes of sugar coating and sweet talking, I finally got them all to agree with me; and soon, we (me, Fang, and Nudge) we're off on our little rescue mission to bust in the school. Save Angel. Bust out, and come back home.

Okay, I just _know _that this plan won't go exactly how I want it too

**Percy's POV**

"I _cannot_ believe I agreed to this. _Why_ did I agree to this?" Iggy exclaimed as he plopped down on the living room couch.

Gazzy folded his arms tightly and gave a sharp nod. "You took the words right out of my mouth." He huffed.

"Sitting here and complaining about what we just did about two hours ago wasn't going to do anything for us." I informed them.

"This is stupid, Percy." Gazzy said to me. "Me and you should be out there, helping to save my sister. She's in trouble, and needs our help! We _need_ to be there for her."

Iggy cleared his throught.

"I'm rolling my eyes Ig." The Gas man told him.

Iggy faked a loud cough.

Gazzy scoffed, than let one rip.

"Gah!" my hands flew to my nose to pinch it.

" ...Iggy can come to." Gazz finished.

"Dude, you know how to let it rip; I respect you and all for that, but I am not going anywhere within a 50 mile radius of you until that toxic waste of yours clears up." Said Iggy, waving his hands in front of his face. "Alright, I'm going for a fly around the house before these fumes knock me out."

"I'm coming with." I stated as I jumped off the couch.

"_Mi due_!"

"What?" I asked, scrunching up my eyebrows.

"It's Italian for "Me two." And Gaz that was the number two, not the word." Iggy explained heading towards the door.

"Aw, man! I was sure I was right." Gazzy whined.

"W-wait" I stuttered. "When did you guys learn Italian?"

"We shall never reveal our secrets! Mwa ha ha ha ha!" screamed Gazzy as he ran out the door, following Iggy who had left only two seconds ago.

"Hey, guys; wait up! And when did you learn Italian? Guys?" I dashed outside trying to get my answers. I got outside just in time to see them snap out their wings and head for the sky. I groaned. I didn't really care about where, why or _how_ they knew another language, I just get frustrated when my questions go un-answered.

I shrugged my shoulders and rolled out my wings. I backed up a few steps, ran forward, jumped, and flapped hard; catching enough air for me to lift to the air. My body (the avian part anyway) had turned on automatic and I was gliding through the air.

I saw two figures flying in a distance. Gazzy and Iggy.

Hmm, their flapping pattern was a little off from normal; but who am I to judge? They were like a mile ahead of me! I poured on some speed and shot forward.

Then, things strayed from normal. I should have noticed something was wrong. Sadly, I didn't, which is how I got into the mess I'm about to enter.

**A/N: It's horrible, ugh, I know, sorry. It's just a stupid foreshadowing filler I needed to put in. I'm sorry if your disapointed. It's like, been a WEEK and I come up with this... crap.**

**I can't make any promises, but anytime from Tuesday to Friday the next chapter should be up; and it should be better than this one. Sorry again for the short-crappy chapter.**

**Next update, I'll probably combine this chapter with the last and the new chapter will replace this one. So bear with me.**

**Sincerly,  
****~TheMuseNamedPancake**


End file.
